An infinite geometric series has first term $328$ and a sum of $2009$. What is its common ratio?
Solution: Since this is an infinite geometric series, we have $\frac{328}{1-r} = 2009$. Solving for $r$, we find that $r = \boxed{\frac{41}{49}}$.